haunted_fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kanato
Kanato Sakamaki is the middle child of Cordelia and Karl Heinz, making him the fourth son of the Sakamaki household. Appearance He is rather short, thin figure with a noticeably younger look about him than his brothers. This causes him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. Kanato has light purple hair, which he inherited from Cordelia, with matching eyes, and dark undertones beneath them - most likely due to lack of sleep. He's almost never seen without his beloved Teddy wrapped safely in his arms. Despite his purple hair that he inherited from Cordelia, Kanato holds great pride in his hair because it's the same colour as Akilor's making him believe his has a stronger connection with him than the others. Personality Kanato's disturbed, child-like personality is a fact and he has had a very weird and eccentric personality, even as a child. He's usually staying alone, talking to his dolls, self harm or turning others into wax dolls. Around others, he usually acts very spoiled, childish and demanding usually emotionally blackmailing either with tears or hysterical tantrums to get his way, in fact he is quite mentally unstable. He shows sign on psychotic behavior when angered. Kanato is shown to be moved to tears easily which later is replaced by loud yelling and adores sweets. His most prominent trait is his attachment to his precious teddy bear, Teddy, whom he is always depicted holding and will become enraged if a person takes, let alone touches or speaks 'familiarly' to him. Though when he was a child, the only person he wouldn't get enraged at was Akilor as he was the one who always mended Teddy. During his time with the Lucifer family, the only other person he wouldn't get angry at was Sebastian. History Kanato was born the middle child of Cordelia and Karl Heinz, raised alongside his two brothers, Ayato and Laito. Unlike Ayato, he and Laito were given more freedom, yet he didn't receive enough attention from his mother that a boy at his age required. His older half-brother, Akilor, tried to give him as much attention as possible but this lead to jealously among the brothers. Cordelia referred to him as her "Little Songbird", often called for him to sing to her, which he happily inclined to. As a child, he craved his mother's attention and would self harm just to get her attention, though these efforts were largely in vain. He did love Cordelia but this love never reached her because she shows zero interest in him aside from his singing. Kanato receive his Teddy bear from Cordelia, which she received from one of her lovers but had no need for. He prefers not to play so much with his brothers and remained alone with his only friend - Teddy. One day when Cordelia had a fit at the triples she ripped off Teddy's eye. The three triples ran to Akilor once they had the chance and hid in his room. While they were sleeping in his bed, Akilor took Teddy and mended his eye, giving him a new feature - the eye patch. After another fit, Cordelia ripped a hole in Teddy's back which Akilor stitched up and made him a little jumper/coat to cover it up. Kanato adored his brother Akilor and didn't seem to care that he wasn't their full brother. He loved him just as much as the others, always trying to be with him and make him proud. One of the reason why Kanato still has Teddy now is because Teddy is coated in Akilor 'scent' from all the time he mended him. When he finds Cordelia's bloodied corpse in the rose bushes (upon being pushed from the balcony by Laito) he burned what remained of her, laughing as he did so and put her ashes inside Teddy. Relatives *Karlheinz (father) *Cordelia (mother) *Ritcher (uncle) *Hototo (uncle) *Akilor (older half-brother) *Ayato Sakamaki (younger brother) *Laito Sakamaki (older brother) *Shu Sakamaki (older half-brother) *Reiji Sakamaki (older half-brother) *Subaru Sakamaki (younger half-brother) *Sebastian (nephew) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Vampire Category:Pure-blood Category:Pure-Blood